emporeafandomcom-20200213-history
Alliance
Alliance upgrades Alliance can research upgrades using resources donated by its members. Alliance levels Alliance level 0 allows you up to 35 people in your alliance Alliance level 1 costs 140 000 resources to research and after the research is done, the alliance can hold up to 38 people, resource production +5% and it can hold a maximum of 1 province Alliance level 2 costs 350 000 resources to research and after the research is done, the alliance can hold up to 41 people, resource production +10% and it can hold a maximum of 2 provinces Alliance level 3 costs 2 200 000 resources to research and after the research is done, the alliance can hold up to 44 people, resource production +15% and it can hold a maximum of 3 provinces Alliance level 4 costs 5 500 000 resources to research and after the research is done, the alliance can hold up to 47 people, resource production +20% and it can hold a maximum of 4 provinces Alliance level 5 costs 14 000 000 resources to research and after the research is done, the alliance can hold up to 50 people, resource production +25% and it can hold a maximum of 5 provinces Alliance logistics Level 1 - trader capacity +10%, costs 10 000 resources Level 2 - trader capacity +20%, costs 40 000 resources Level 3 - trader capacity +30%, costs 80 000 resources Level 4 - trader capacity +40%, costs 160 000 resources Alliance research centre Level 1 - research speed +4%, costs 10 000 resources Level 2 - research speed +8%, costs 40 000 resources Level 3 - research speed +12%, costs 80 000 resources Alliance military academy Level 1 - research speed +4%, costs 10 000 resources Level 2 - research speed +8%, costs 40 000 resources Level 3 - research speed +12%, costs 80 000 resources Level 4 - research speed +16%, costs 160 000 resources Alliance rights There are three alliance rights, which can be assigned to members by leader: * to accept and dismiss players * to upgrade alliance * to edit alliance profile and forum There is also a right named "Founder with right to disband alliance", but it cannot be assigned to more players in the same alliance. Conquering fortresses and forbidden temples Alliances can conquer fortresses and forbidden temples. Every fortress owned by alliance in owned province gives +1% to resources production. First 10 days after the world starts, fortresses and forbidden temples are under protection. After conquering the temple, infinite protection will start in 36 hours, provided that the alliance has at least half of fortresses in province. After conquering at least half of fortresses in province and provided that the alliance has the temple already conquered, it will get infinite protection after 4 hours. If the alliance loses the half of fortresses, the infinite protection will end upon 4 hours. If fortress is conquered by alliance A in A´s1) province, it will get 24 hours protection, else it will get only 6 hours protection. Tear production Tears can be got from: * raiding fortresses and forbidden temples ** If alliance get fortress owned by A in A´s1) province, it gets 50 tears ** else, the alliance gets 5 tears * possessing fortresses and forbidden temples ** From each temple - 30 tears per hour ** From each fortress in owned province - 10 tears per hour ** From each fortress in not owned province - 1 tear per hour Altar of gods Alliances can construct altar of gods. Advantages: * +1% upkeep maximum per level * +5% training speed per level * +3% mana production per level * +1% resources production per level * +3% research speed per level 1) If alliance possess forbidden temple in some province, it owns the province.